From EP-A-0 189 371, a snow-clearing vehicle is known which has an outlet opening for blow-air each on one end of the sweeping-roller brush. Depending on the position of the sweeping-roller brush, one or the other outlet opening is activated, and so an airstream is generated from the corresponding end of the sweeping-roller brush for removing snow. EP-A-0 288 436 shows a snow-clearing vehicle according to the above field, in which a blow-air opening on the end and in the center are activated in front of the sweeping-roller brush in the setting of the sweeper-blower arrangement provided for snow removal. If the aim is to blow the snow to the other side of the sweeper-blower arrangement, two blow-air openings, which face in opposite directions, are activated and the aforementioned blow-air openings are deactivated. Such snow-clearing vehicles have proved to be successful. They are used particularly for snow removal on runways for airplanes, where large amounts of snow have to be removed quickly. A sweeping machine is as well shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,007,191 and in DE 33 35 042 A1.